Guardians of Divine Origin: The Child of Nyx
by nightrous1327
Summary: As the seven Heroes of Olympus continue their quest to defeat Gaia, they encounter a new danger even more ancient than the Giants , one that could help them or defeat them utterly. This story is placed during the Heroes of Olympus series. WARNING: If you have not read H.O.O or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, please do so before you read this piece.
1. Prologue: The Scroll

Rain splattered onto the path as the winds howled in protest of darkness. The powerful currents blew at the waving trees, littering the ground with countless leaves. All at once, the currents pushed the leaves and they flew into the air, and lightning flashed overhead. Thunder chased after it a heartbeat later, and the creatures on the path scrambled for safety. The blackening clouds closed in on the shining moon, and in a moment, the only source of light vanished. A peregrine falcon zipped through the air, expertly dodging the branches of the dancing trees that flew towards its small head. When it flew into a tiny clearing, it immediately spread its wings and lifted above the canopy. In the shadows below a figure shifted from a tree's base into another shadow. The vibration of a thin object being strung onto some sort of wire was heard, and then a pixie's whistle. The sharp end sliced through the air and missed the falcon by a millimetre. The figure disappeared and another boy crept out from under a tree. He notched his arrow; there were no room for mistakes now. He let it fly, and it chased after the bird. It reached the bird before it had time to turn and it grew limp, crying only once in pain. The boy yelled in triumph but another bird's cry answered his call. The real falcon flew into view and soared higher, an angry barrage of wood fused with bronze chasing hopelessly after it. It rose until it blended into the clouds. The first figure shook his head in dismay.

"No! We must retrieve that scroll!" he shook with anger. The second, shorter figure stood silently.

"We have not even deciphered the whole thing. Father will not be pleased."

"Apollo?" the first boy scoffed. "Father can't do anything about it. Chiron will be extremely disappointed though.

"We'll probably get a real long lecture."

"Lectures! Screw those lectures. It doesn't affect us. It's the content of the scroll we must worry about―" The two boys sulked back towards the camp entrance.

Meanwhile, the peregrine falcon escaped the storm and glided through the clouds. It located a small opening on the side of a mountain and dived towards it. As it flew through the entrance, it slowed down until it landed perched on a large man's right arm. Carefully, it opened its beak and dropped a small scroll onto the man's lap. The man smiled. He relaxed himself for the first time in centuries on his stone throne and put his hand gently on the women sitting next to him. He opened his mouth to a crack.

"_The Time has come, my darling wife . . ."_ he rasped.


	2. The Vision

**I know this was kinda crappy, but I haven't continued this story for a long time and I'll admit I rushed this chapter.**

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was not satisfied. She had tried contacting her friends in almost every way possible but to no avail. She was worried for the seven demigods on their quest to the Ancient Lands, acknowledging danger was at every turn. However, she was most worried for Annabeth and Percy. _They had probably just begun their reunion_, she thought. _I hope they haven't already separated_. Then, there was the dream. The previous night, she dreamt of a cave, in which she was walking through, a cave which did not allow a trace of light anywhere. She had walked through the darkness, wandering, and confused. Her mind was clouded; she could not think straight. All of a sudden, a glow appeared ahead and she gravitated towards the glow. She reached the entrance of a stone chamber, and the walls in the chamber were faintly emitting a soft, lazy blue light. At the center was a large slab of stone levitating above the ground. It seemed to be the main source of light, and instead of blue, it glowed with a dark purple color. Chains of glowing symbols, similar to hieroglyphs rooted from the center of the slab and travelled around it seemingly endlessly. She could not read the hieroglyphs, but she knew they were certainly enchantments, definitely not Egyptian though. As she was about to leave, a voice spoke, one that radiated such colossal authority she immediately turned around again. It sounded once, but it was powerful enough to circulate into her head a couple thousand times. _Free Me! _At least that's how Rachel interpreted it as, because if a regular human heard the voice, she was sure they would abruptly go deaf.

The conch horn blew and Rachel almost fell off her stone stool. She had been so concentrated on her thoughts she had forgotten how late it had become. A voice flew from the entrance of her cave.

"Rachel! Chiron is waiting for your attendance." Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter scolded lightly. Rachel had become good friends with this demigod ever since the seven had left for their quest, and she made good company too. Rachel smiled. Very reliable too, since Katie never was late for anything. She stood and walked to the entrance.

"I've got something to tell Chiron," she said hesitantly. Katie nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Is it those dreams again?" When Rachel didn't answer, Katie knew she guessed right. She beckoned Rachel to walk quicker.

"I think, it's time you should tell Chiron. He might be able clear some stuff up." she suggested. Rachel only nodded. As they reached the dining pavilion, Rachel winced. She fell onto her knees as Katie stretched her arms to catch her companion. Her eyes glowed green and smoke began omitting from her mouth.

"She's gonna recite a prophecy! Everyone shut up!" somebody yelled.

"_Agghhhh ―"_ the oracle groaned. Katie frowned. This wasn't the usual prophecy reciting scenario. There seemed to be some anciently evil associated with the way Rachel twisted in agony. Chiron quickly galloped towards them. When he arrived to stand and support Rachel, the glow in her eyes dissipated. She gasped for air.

"The, the―" Rachel stuttered.

"What did you see?" Chiron inquired.

"The vision! I saw him!" She stumbled again.

"What did you see?" Chiron repeated calmly.

"I―I saw the an angel, a blue angel. I-It, glowed so powerfully!" Rachel slowly calmed herself. "He was tied to the rock. Locked within layers of enchantment! How he got there, where he is, I have no idea." She explained. Chiron shook his head.

"I don't understand. Who is this―angel?"

"The child." Rachel said patiently. "The child of Nyx."


End file.
